The Duel
by Turron y Nutella
Summary: Traducción del fic de Lostsword. Kirito nunca dejará que alguien le robe a su novia, y peleará por ella hasta con una espada de madera. Kirisuna


_**The Duel**_

by Lostsword

* * *

—No.

—¿Qué ...? —preguntó Kyouko, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa mientras miraba a su hija.

—No me casaré con él, no me casaré con Tosomaru Dengen —reiteró Asuna con claridad mientras le enseñaba la mano para que su madre la viera; el sencillo anillo de metal entre sus dedos brillaba a la luz del sol del patio, una declaración sencilla pero audaz que casi hizo que su madre se desmayara.

—A-Asuna-kun-... —Dengen empezó a decir, sólo para que la chica girara su cabeza de él y mirara fijamente la luz moribunda del sol de la tarde.

—No lo haré, sólo me interesa Kazuto —Asuna acotó de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban con determinación mientras se enfrentaba a su madre, una fuerza indomable que rivalizaba con aquel tiempo cuando luchaba dentro de esa jaula en ALO, mientras que los Tosomaru observaban desde un costado —No me casaré con él.

—¡Esto es un atropello! —El padre de Dengen ladró mientras la señalaba: —¡Es una mujer y no tiene voz en un asunto relacionado con su futuro matrimonio y su fortuna!

Los ojos de Kyouko se estrecharon brevemente ante aquella declaración, aunque más por su intencional duelo que por el resultado deseado, y apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—Te casarás con él, no es una discusión que repetiremos —mencionó con dureza mientras miraba a su hija.

Asuna abrió la boca para decir algo que, sin duda, lamentaría...

—Disculpe.

Todo el mundo se volvió, los Tosomaru, Kyouko y finalmente Asuna, para mirar hacia el pasillo que conducía al patio encontrando a Kirigaya Kazuto caminando hacia ellos con ese mismo paso cómodo que Asuna había conocido y amado íntimamente. Su novio tenía la sonda bidireccional de Yui en su hombro y su padre estaba detrás de él.

—¿Y quién, puedo preguntar, eres tú? —masculló el padre de Dengen mientras miraba al joven. Dengen, de igual modo, estaba mirando al recién llegado y lo analizaba como un perro a punto de pelear por un trozo de carne.

—¡Disculpe! Yo soy Kirigaya Kazuto —dijo Kirito con una risita y una sonrisa juguetona, y luego miró a Dengen con una mirada __muy__ aguda. —Yo soy el marido de Asuna —añadió mientras indicaba el sencillo anillo de metal que llevaba en el dedo izquierdo.

Era exactamente el mismo que portaba la chica.

— _Q-q_ _ _\- ¿qué__ significa _esto?_ ¿ __Me__ tomas por __tonto__ ? —El rostro del padre de Dengen era una mezcla fea de púrpura y negro, y mientras miraba a Kyouko parecía respirar fuego por las fosas nasales.

—No tienes vergüenza alguna de manchar el nombre de nuestra familia … —murmuró Kyouko mientras obsrvaba a su hija. Había sido una discusión caliente entre los Yuuki sobre Asuna y el _"matrimonio"_ de Kirito en SAO. Sólo había empeorado después de que Kirito le hubo dado un anillo que era casi una réplica exacta al de su boda en el juego. Sus padres se negaron a reconocer a Kazuto como una pareja romántica para Asuna. Bueno, al menos su madre se negó, y esto sólo había mutado a más luchas internas dentro de la familia.

La madre de Asuna tuvo una rápida salida para su hija, cuando asistieron a un partido nacional de kendo más temprano ese día y trajo ante ella al campeón nacional reinante. Tosomaru Dengen seguía sudando y brillando por su victoria, con los músculos prominentes en su camiseta y pantalón sueltos.

En lugar de babear, Asuna había pensado que Kirito con toda su simpleza era muco mejor.

Y ahora, como siempre, Kirito había aparecido sin previo aviso o sin invitación, y parecía tener el plan perfecto. Era como si estuviera de vuelta con los dragones durmientes fuera de la mazmorra del jefe una vez más.

—Entiendo que tienes interés en Asuna-kun —Kirito comenzó cuando se volvió hacia el campeón de kendo. —Y puedo entender eso muy bien, tal vez mejor que tú mismo — disparó una pequeña sonrisa secreta hacia su novia.

—Nunca he oído hablar de los de Kirigaya — dijo Dengen pomposamente mientras trataba de ocupar el espacio de Kirito y lo fulminaba agresivamente con la mirada. Kirito permaneció impasible, incluso aburrido, mientras le devolvía la mirada a su posible rival.

—No somos una familia de prominencia en este mundo — Dijo con una sonrisa astuta mientras el rostro de Dengen se contorsionaba en confusión.

—¿¡Qué demonios significa eso!?

—Te desafío a un duelo —Kirito propuso simplemente, aunque su voz sonaba con autoridad y sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza que casi hizo que el heredero de Tosomaru retrocediera y corriera lejos, muy lejos.

—A-a, yo, y-tú, ¿qué? —Dengen estaba demasiado nervioso como para formar palabras completas mientras miraba fijamente al hombre más joven que estaba delante de él.

—Te desafío a un partido de kendo, mi espada contra la tuya, el ganador tiene derecho a cortejar a Asuna, el perdedor estará para siempre fuera de su vista.

Asuna jadeó encantada. Kyouko y los dos Tosomaru lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que les ofrecía lo que deseaban en una bandeja de plata. Shōzō era el único que parecía preocupado por todo el calvario; no era secreto que él consideraba que Kirito era la mejor oportunidad de su hija para ser feliz, sin embargo las presiones sociales y políticas tanto de su esposa como de la comunidad habían tensado esa postura.

—Soy el campeón __nacional de__ kendo de todo Japón, ¿cómo podría alguien como tú __querer__ competir conmigo? —preguntó Dengen enfadado mientras miraba a su oponente.

—Años de entrenamiento —zanjó Kirito misteriosamente mientras le tendía la mano —¿Tenemos un duelo?

Dengen rechazó su gesto y pasó por delante de él —No voy a manchar mis manos con las tuyas, pero te haré morder el suelo. Mi padre te contactará para una cita y...

—Pero ¿porque esperar tanto? Tengamos a duelo aquí, ahora —Kirito interrumpió bruscamente, su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión — A menos que... necesites tiempo para entrenar.

Dengen giró alrededor, fuego en sus ojos —Te _elimin_ _ _aré__ —Prometió mientras se dirigía a un sirviente que pasaba, — Limpia el vestíbulo principal y llevar mis maletas allí también.

El sirviente se inclinó profundamente y rápidamente se fue.

—Disfruta de tus últimos momentos con ella —murmuró Dengen —Porque la haré mía después de esto.

* * *

Kirito, teniendo una especie de deja vu, sonrió a Asuna mientras ella le ayudaba a poner su __bōgu__ juntos.

—Esto se siente como cuando me estaba preparando para enfrentar a Heathcliff —comentó Kirito cuando conectaron el __dō__ a su cuerpo y comenzaron a sujetar las correas del resto de su vestimenta.

—Por favor, no dejes que termine con el mismo resultado— Asuna le pidió con una risita, aunque había miedo real en su estómago ante la posibilidad de que Kirito fallara. La realidad de que no se verían de nuevo estaba en duda, por supuesto. En el fondo sabía que él cumpliría el acuerdo y nunca volvería a aparecer ante sus ojos.

Pero confiaba en él. No había una sola cosa viviente que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando Kazuto estaba decidido. Sea hombre o máquina, avatar o AI. Ya había ganado dos duelos imposibles por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Un hombre pomposo con una espada de madera no era rival para él.

—Lo prometo — susurró Kirito y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla con suavidad. Asuna se fundió en sus brazos y permanecieron así durante varios minutos. Finalmente se separaron y el protector de cara fue instalado y Kirito se levantó del banco.

—Vamos a arreglar esto entonces.

* * *

Los dos hombres se sentaron uno frente al otro en el suelo de arena. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el regazo y su cabeza estaba inclinada. La multitud -¿como __había__ _ _n__ reunido una multitud?- estaba sentada en silencio pululando por todos lados mientras esperaban que comenzara el combate.

Era increíblemente raro que un partido fuera anunciado con tan poca preplanificación. Era aún más raro que un partido tan personal se celebrara tan públicamente. Y era aún más inaudito para un jovencito que sólo se había registrado en torneos juveniles desafiar al campeón nacional sin la clasificación de una liga profesional.

Sin embargo, aquí estaban. Cuando el __kendōka__ y el __kenshi__ se incorporaron y lentamente se _pusieron de_ pie, un gran silencio cayó a través de la habitación.

Los dos hombres se inclinaron ante el otro y chocaron sus __shinai__ .

—Te doy las gracias por esto, Kirigaya-baka — dijo Dengen simplemente mientras preparaba su espada. —Aunque si no hiciste esto antes, dudo que Asuna vea mérito en casarse conmigo.

—Estoy contento de ser útil —respondió Kirito con calma —Pero debo informarte que no ganarás esta pelea.

—Cuanta confianza, es asombroso — respondió Dengen, ligeramente sorprendido de que un hombre así pudiera caminar con tanta calma sobre el suelo y actuar como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

Su padre había investigado al soberbio jovencito y descubrió que, con la excepción de su pequeña prima que estaba rápidamente subiendo por el pedestal, Kirigaya Kazuto no tenía ninguna posición real en el mundo del __kendōka__ .

—No ... tu falta de información es mucho peor — dijo Kirito, con ese mismo maldito tono de misterio que cosquilleaba a la mente de Dengen como si hubiera un gran secreto del que no sabía nada, pero debía saberlo.

—¡ _KIIAAAA!_ —Dengen rugió, empezando el encuentro, mientras saltaba hacia su oponente. Los movimientos del campeón nacional eran impecables y su velocidad era casi cegadora, pero Kirito simplemente sonrió ante sus movimientos y desapareció.

Dengen se detuvo en seco y supo que no era sólo su imaginación; ese joven literalmente había desaparc—

El suave clic apenas se registró en su mente. Sin embargo, sonó por toda la habitación, el sonido resonando en el silencio sepulcral que cubría la arena. El __shinai__ de Kirito descansó pacíficamente contra el __dō__ de Dengen __.__

—¡Punto para Kirigaya! —Uno de los jueces gritó levantando su tabla de puntuación y añadiéndolo a la partitura.

— _¡_ _BAKA!_ _—_ Dengen escupió y gruñó cuando volvió a su posición inicial. Su voz fue lo suficientemente baja como para que Kirito pudiera oírle, pero estaba claro por su postura ante la multitud que estaba furioso. A lo largo de todo el campeonato nacional, Dengen sólo había recibido dos golpes y ninguno de ellos había ocurrido en el mismo partido.

—Perderás, así de simple —reiteró Kirito con calma.

 _— _Te__ _ _romperé el cuello.__

— _¡KIIAAA! —_ Los dos se movieron como uno y Dengen levantó su _shinai_ para bloquear el ataque de Kirito. La fuerza del golpe fue asombrosa y casi voló hacia atrás, aunque su brazo lo enganchó violentamente.

Dengen empujó a Kirito hacia atrás y se lanzó sobre él, aunque el __kenshi se__ escapó de su camino fácilmente y esquivó el ataque de seguimiento sin una gota de sudor. El campeón gruñó y disparó tres veces en rápida sucesión, pero estos ataques tampoco llegaron a su objetivo.

Kirito dejó que continuara durante varios segundos antes de agacharse sin esfuerzo y rodar detrás de Dengen. Levantó su hoja de madera y la conectó limpiamente _hasta tocar la parte superior de sus hombros._

El campeón cayó de rodillas en estado de shock al darse cuenta de que acababa de tener su segunda derrota. La multitud estaba aún más silenciosa mientras veían cómo el imposible se volvía frío y duro.

—¡Punto para Kirigaya!

Kazuto regresó a su sitio mientras Dengen permanecía de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tú ... no puedes ser tan bueno...

—Nunca dije que era bueno. —Señaló el _Kenshi_ _._

 _—_ _ _¿Quién eres tú?__ —demandó Dengen mientras miraba a su oponente.

—Como dije, nadie de prominencia —comentó mientras preparaba su shinai.

Arrojando las ceremoniosas enseñanzas y la tradición al viento, Dengen se lanzó hacia adelante con la velocidad suficiente como para aturdir a varios de la audiencia. Aunque debió ser descalificado y obligado a rendirse por romper la tradicional ceremonia de inicio del kendo, no se podía negar que se trataba del campeón nacional el que se precipitaba hacia Kirito.

El fuego en los ojos grises del joven, su espíritu de voluntad, la velocidad y el movimiento de su hoja de madera hablaban de una existencia enteramente dedicada al _kendo_. El ataque heterodoxo entero de Dengen proclamó el dominio de su __shinai__ .

Kirito apartó su atención del campeón y le sonrió a Asuna. El corazón de la chica se detuvo y varios gritos incrédulos fueron enviados hacia Kirito.

Entonces su espada se volteó y ahora se mantuvo al revés y en un ángulo desfavorable. Esta posición ni siquiera se veía en Kendo. Se parecía más a la de un ninja o un asesino.

 _O tal vez, a un legendario espadachín convertido en Spriggan._

Kirito paró el ataque masivo con una facilidad tan increíble que el estadio se sacudió en jadeos como si se estuviera gestando una tormenta. El __kenshi__ venció a su oponente y bloqueó fácilmente su ataque.

—Podría ser un buen momento para mencionar esto —agregó Kirito, con una sonrisa maliciosa —Pero soy un maestro espadachín que limpió el juego de muerte llamado SAO. Hombres más fuertes que tú han tratado de quitarme a Asuna… Te voy a patear el culo ahora —Dengen, que no era gamer, pero conocía el famoso incidente como la mayoría de los japoneses, sintió que sus tripas se enfriaban y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Kirito se movió.

Lo que pasó entonces se quedaría en los libros de historia del kendo. O se haría viral en el Internet. Incluso aparecería en MMO mañana hasta que alguno de los GM lo bloqueara.

Kirito se movía con tal rapidez y habilidad que los jueces no podían ni siquiera anotar el punto antes de que acabara de golpearlo.

— _¡_ _KIIIAAAAAA!_ _—_ Kirito rugió al girar en el aire y ejecutar una hilera invertida hacia arriba que envió a Dengen al suelo mientras su protector _se_ agrietaba y salía volando.

La muchedumbre aturdida estalló en aprobación, gritando y rugiendo vitores. Algunos aplaudían, otros cayeron de rodillas. El patriarca Tosomaru se sentó negando la situación visiblemente aturdido. Los Yuuki veían fijamente en mudo asombro a ese muchacho al que habían estado negando durante casi dos años.

Asuna ya estaba en el medio de la arena sin esperar el consentimiento de nadie.

Ella golpeó al espadachín negro con tal ferocidad que Kirito retrocedió varios centímetros. De pronto dejó caer su espada y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras le devolvía la caricia con fuerza.

—¡Sabía que ganarías Kirito-kun! —exclamó alegremente.

—Como si fuera capaz de perderte una tercera vez —comentó Kirito con humor.

—¡Baka! —ella se burló entre lágrimas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y le besaba la mejilla.

Kirito sonrió alegremente, deleitándose en su victoria y en los besos de Asuna. Sin contar a Yui, que estaba sentada en el hombro de Klein junto los padres de Asuna, tenía todo lo que podía desear ahora mismo entre sus brazos y se sentía realizado.

 _—¡_ _ _CHEATER!__ — rugió Dengen mientras volaba hacia la pareja, __shinai__ en mano preparándose para golpear la cabeza del vencedor.

Los jueces se apresuraron a detenerlo, pero nunca llegarían a tiempo...

 _¡WHACK!_

La habitación se quedó en silencio por centésima vez ese día cuando lo increíble sucedió de nuevo. Tosomaru Dengen estaba de cara al suelo y visiblemente aturdido, derrotado una vez más después de ganar un campeonato nacional con dos golpes sólo horas antes.

Asuna giró el __shinai__ en sus manos experimentalmente mientras miraba a Kirito atrapar la propia espada de Dengen mientras rodaba en la tierra.

—Tienes razón, esta cosa __es muy__ ligera —

—Te lo dije —murmuró Kirito mientras se ponía de pie a su lado, ambos ahora sosteniendo un __shinai__ mientras esperaban a un Dengen aturdido para hacer algún movimiento.

Posiblemente pasarían varias semanas más antes de que Asuna y Kazuto pudieran referirse oficialmente el uno al otro como una pareja casada ante los ojos de los Yuuki, pero Shōzō más tarde admitiría que Kyouko le confió después del partido que estaba convencida que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Ella le dijo que llegó a esa conclusión después del encuentro y que no podía negar que los dos estaban verdaderamente enamorados, lo cual significaba que estaban __verdaderamente casados.__ No le quedó ninguna duda d _e_ spués de que los observara moverse juntos, _cerca,_ en sincronía, __shinai__ en mano, listos para enfrentarse a un enemigo juntos.

Después de eso, Asuna y Kirito llevaron sus anillos de matrimonio con mucha más felicidad y orgullo.

* * *

Como mencioné esta historia no es mía, pertenece a Lostsword, todo credito a su autor.

Esta historia me gusto mucho cuando la leí, así que quise traducirla para todos los que no pueden leer en ingles.


End file.
